Reconciliations
by pixiepup
Summary: Elvis and Georgie AU. Based loosely around S2 with elements of S3. They make it up the aisle in this one but the course of true love and all that ...
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this story floating around in my head for a while, so eventually thought I would put pen to paper.**

 **None of these characters belong to me, I am just borrowing them from the creators of Our Girl, to whom I am eternally grateful for the love story that is Elvis and Georgie...**

 **Reconciliations**

 **Kenya Summer 2016**

Elvis stared at the brief that Charlie had grudgingly given him. WTF! It was Georgie, his Georgie! Jackson pointing out the bleeding obvious and Spunky questioning his competency for this mission was not fucking helpful. He couldn't believe after all this time that this was the way they were going to meet again. If indeed she lived long enough for them to meet again. His stomach lurched at the thought of losing her. Why had he been so bloody stupid? He should never have let her go. He had promised to love, cherish and protect her till, death do us part.

The brief named her as Georgie Lane, she must have reverted back to her maiden name at some point. Had the powers that be realised she was his wife, there would have been no way they would have allowed him to be deployed for this mission. Charlie was probably seething that they'd sent him, hence the _friendly_ welcome. Well fuck him thought Elvis, no one else was getting this job. She was his wife, he was going to be the one to get her back from those bastards. He felt physically sick at the thought of her being in such a precarious and dangerous situation.

What the fuck was Charlie up to, letting this happen? Charlie knew how he still felt about Georgie and had assured Elvis that he would keep her safe under his command. Although they were not still together he'd kept up to speed on her deployments and it was no coincidence that she had been drafted to 2 section under Charlie's command. He was surprised that she had not been suspicious of the posting, as Charlie had been Elvis' best friend since they were at Sandhurst together. Elvis had found it impossible to let go of her completely, even when she had eventually packed up all his stuff and sent it to his parent's house. They'd had their ups and downs but he'd never for one minute stopped loving her and he had blocked all her attempts to divorce him over the last year. He'd always felt they were meant to be and that they would find each other again at some point. There had been no one else in his life before or since, who came anywhere close to Georgie in his heart.

 **3 years earlier…**

During their first mission together in Afghan they had ended up in serious strife when their vehicle went over an IED. They had become trapped on a hillside surrounded by Taliban. They lost two of their comrades but Georgie had managed to keep a third alive through sheer force of will. Elvis was astounded by her bravery and professionalism under fire, he had often seen seasoned army veterans, men three times her size, crumble in less dire situations. At only 21 and having just completed her medical training, she was new to it all but took it all in her stride, whilst performing near miracles with her patients. He was impressed and instantly beguiled by this beautiful girl. She in turn was was in awe of his bravery and skill at getting his team out of difficult situations. Nothing seemed to faze him, no matter how deadly the circumstances. He never gave up and she learnt a great deal from him during that tour and the subsequent tours they happened to be posted on together. The fact that he was gorgeous, if a little full of himself, hadn't escaped her notice either.

Elvis was four years older than her and already had a wealth of experience in special ops in many of the war torn areas of the world. He was not your typical army officer at all. He was of Italian descent but was a North London lad through and through. However, he had more than held his own at Sandhurst and then had gone on to ace the Special Forces training that he had undertaken soon after leaving the Military Academy. He too was good at what he did, some would even say exceptional.

Over the following year, he pursued Georgie relentlessly following her back up to her native Manchester even though he was mostly based in Hereford, until, against her better judgement and much to her parents' dismay, she eventually agreed to marry him. Elvis was madly in love with her and he had been determined to make her his wife from the moment that she had told him she was not the settling down type. We'll see about that he had thought, with complete confidence that he would get what he wanted. She was no pushover and she was as strong a character as Elvis himself but she loved him too, with a passion, of that there was no doubt. She was, however, still young and totally unprepared for, marriage to Elvis Harte!

The early days of their marriage were blissful and full of fun and romance. Unfortunately, them both being away on tour a great deal of the time made life more complicated. But when they were on leave together they spent literally days at a time in bed, wrapped in each other's arms. Due to the nature of his job, Elvis needed to keep himself in tip top condition and trained most days. His stamina in the bedroom, therefore, was superior and they made the most of that whenever they could.

Although he was caring and hopelessly romantic, Elvis was fiercely protective of Georgie. He was used to being in command and being able to protect the soldiers in his charge. He sometimes found it difficult not to let that spill over into his home life. Because they were married, army rules dictated that they could not serve together. Elvis found it challenging, not being in control of keeping Georgie safe when she was away on tour. So more and more he used his contacts to pull strings interfering with her postings, to ensure that she was unlikely to be in any danger. Sometimes he even had her assigned duties at home in training roles, if he deemed a particular posting too risky. When Georgie found out this was happening she was livid, they argued endlessly about it but Elvis would not budge. In his wedding vows he had promised to protect Georgie and he was determined to do just that.

As time went by, for the amount of time they spent in the bedroom, they spent equally as much time fighting. They argued about her job, his job, their families, his nights out with his mates, her nights out with her mates, especially her all male colleagues. You name it, they argued about it. Once Elvis and Georgie started arguing, anyone around them, either friends or family, knew to give them a wide berth. They were both strong personalities who didn't back down easily, it made for a very heated relationship.

They had been married for just over two years when Georgie discovered she was pregnant. They always took precautions and had not planned on parenthood just yet, but due to the nature of their love life, it did not come as a massive surprise that it had happened. In fact Georgie seemed to recall a boozy weekend when she had been violently ill, that may have been the culprit of her losing her contraception, along with the other contents of her stomach!

Elvis was on tour when Georgie did the test, she had been feeling unwell for a couple of weeks and her period was unusually late. She knew that Elvis would be over the moon even though it had not been planned. Georgie, however was not so sure how she felt about the pregnancy. She was only just 24 and her career was taking off, she had recently been promoted to Lance Corporal. Her marriage to Elvis was tempestuous, to say the least. She knew that this pregnancy could spell the end of her army career, Elvis could not seem to tolerate the idea of her being in any kind of danger as it was, but now with a baby on the horizon… Even after it was born, she could imagine what he would say. She knew he only wanted to protect her, because he loved her so much but sometimes it was just suffocating.

As she had known he would be, Elvis was ecstatic. During a weekend leave they talked about the future and about them both possibly giving up active duty to go into training roles. Georgie played along and tried to be happy for his sake but deep inside she was terrified and the feeling gnawed away at her constantly. Was she ready to be a mother? To give up her career and the rest of her life to care for another little being? She had always wanted children but had not really planned on it for a good few years yet. How could they have been so careless? She couldn't see Elvis being happy, not doing the job that he loved and excelled at, either. It was probably unfair, but she suspected that deep down Elvis was probably delighted that the pregnancy would curtail her army career. Resentment flared within her resting alongside the fear and anxiety in the pit of her stomach.

A few days before her 12 week scan appointment, Georgie had felt that she was drowning. She had no one she could talk to who wouldn't judge her for feeling the way she did. Her parents and sisters had felt her far too young to marry Elvis in the first place and she couldn't bear to hear them saying 'I told you so.' In desperation she went to her GP, hoping to get some helpful advice. When Georgie explained that she was not 100% sure how she felt about the pregnancy the doctor, recently returned from maternity leave herself, just seemed surprised that Georgie might be feeling that way, bearing in mind she was married and settled. She was not the sympathetic listening ear with helpful reassuring advice that Georgie had hoped for. Instead she thrust some leaflets into Georgie's hand outlining her options should she choose to terminate the pregnancy. Horrified, Georgie thoughtlessly stuffed them into her bag and left the surgery in a hurry.

Elvis was due home in a couple of days and despite the turbulent nature of their relationship, she still got that fluttering excitement low down in her tummy at the thought of seeing him again. She was looking forward to his return, she missed him so much when they were apart. The previous night on facetime she had finally plucked up the courage to tell him how she was feeling and although he had seemed a little upset and deflated by her admission he assured her they would talk things through properly when he got home. Having finally told Elvis about her fears she felt a little better. At least he hadn't flown off the handle and had seemed genuinely concerned about her worries. Maybe things wouldn't be as bad as she had imagined. It might be nice to have a little mini Elvis around the place. She could just picture him with Elvis' gorgeous brown eyes and cheeky smile. For the first time since she had found out she was pregnant, she started to feel a little glimmer of hope that things might work out ok. Humming to herself happily, she began to plan a special meal for her and Elvis to share on his first night home.

The searing pain that woke her was intense, she'd never felt anything like this before. She doubled over as the agony gripped her insides, as she tried to get out of bed. What was happening, this couldn't be right? Another bolt of lightning shot through her. Shit! She gritted her teeth to try to help her deal with the pain. She felt the damp blood between her legs and suddenly the realisation hit her. "No, no, no!" A wave of devastation washed over her. How fucking cruel was fate? Only now, now when it was too late, now she was losing the baby, did she realise miserably that this child, Elvis' child, meant the world to her. How could she have ever thought otherwise? The pain in her heart suddenly rivalled the pain in her belly. Crawling out of bed she grabbed for her phone. With that in one hand and clutching her stomach with the other, she called her sister Marie.

Elvis arrived home later that day, he was surprised that Georgie had not been there to meet him at the base when his army transport had landed. He had tried to call her several times but her phone was just going to voicemail. Why was she avoiding him? He was still not over their last facetime conversation and he was having to work at keeping himself in check. He could feel his disappointment bubbling below the surface over her lack of excitement at the thought of them becoming parents. He was elated at the thought that they had created a child together and he just couldn't understand why Georgie wouldn't feel the same. They loved each other didn't they? He certainly loved Georgie with his whole heart and had always thought she felt the same. He knew they argued a lot but he just put that down to the amount of time they spent apart. In truth, he enjoyed the cut and thrust of their fiery relationship. He loved the making up after their arguments. A forces marriage was never easy, particularly when they were both serving soldiers, but loving each other had never been a problem.

It was late in the evening when Marie parked the car outside Georgie's house. She was worried about her sister. Georgie had been monosyllabic since the doctor had confirmed the news that she had miscarried the baby. He had said it was extremely common in early pregnancy and that there was no cause for concern for future pregnancies. They had gone ahead and performed the procedure to remove the remaining uterine lining as was normal after miscarriage. Georgie had just lay there completely stunned by what had happened. She had not cried, nor had she uttered one word since hearing the news. Marie was really worried about her. She was relieved when she was finally given the all clear to take Georgie home. Marie had been totally shocked when she got the call from Georgie in the early hours, neither she nor their parents were even aware that she was pregnant! What was going on with her? Marie was about to get out of the car when Georgie stopped her, mumbling that Elvis would be home by now and she wanted to tell him herself without an audience. Marie tried to argue that Georgie needed her but Georgie would not hear of it, telling her that she'd talk to her later. And with that she climbed out of the car and quietly let herself into the house.

Elvis was sitting at the kitchen table when she walked in, his face was ashen and he looked like he had been crying. Spread out on the table in front of him were the termination leaflets the doctor had given her. She'd emptied them out of her bag at some point but they hadn't quite made it to the rubbish bin. He demanded to know where she'd been, his voice was strained. Confused for a moment, she did not answer him straight away and he slammed his fist down on the table making her jump. He repeated the question, louder this time, holding one of the leaflets out towards her. She stared at him, her mind was in turmoil, this wasn't how she had expected the conversation to go. Did he really think that she was capable of aborting their baby? Anger surged in her. In that moment Georgie made a decision that would haunt her for the rest of her life. Her heart was breaking and all she wanted was to curl up and push the world away, push him away. It was all her fault anyway, if she'd wanted the baby more, this would never have happened. Well if that's what he wanted to think, she would let him. "I'm sorry," she said "the baby's gone."

Elvis sprang up, knocking his chair over behind him and glared at her with a look of such loathing, she felt herself wince. He then passed right by her avoiding any physical contact, his face a combination of anger and hurt. He walked quickly through the house, out the front door and out of her life. Georgie collapsed sobbing as she heard the front door slam behind him but in truth she just felt such relief. The guilt she was carrying was unbearable. She was so angry with him for his awful assumption. But the truth was that she could not stand to see Elvis' pain at the loss of their baby, knowing it was her fault, for not wanting it enough. She was glad he had gone, she just did not have the capacity to deal with his grief as well as her own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kenya Summer 2016**

He really regretted not having made the effort to contact her before now. He hoped it was not too late. If only he'd not been so pig headed. His bloody pride was the reason they were not still together. When he'd found out the truth about the baby from Molly a few months after walking out, he'd fully intended to make contact with her to beg her to forgive him but a part of him really resented her for letting him believe that she had aborted his child. She'd clearly done it deliberately, why had she done that? By all accounts from what he'd heard, she had been devastated by the miscarriage. So why hadn't she opened up to him, so they could grieve together? She'd obviously had her reasons at the time but for the life of him, he didn't know what they could have been. It was all such a total mindfuck. But none of that mattered now because terrorists kidnapping your wife and threatening to cut her fucking head off did put things in perspective!

Charlie and Molly had recently let slip that Georgie was involved with someone now, a doctor called Jamie apparently. Molly said it was likely that Georgie would be pushing for the divorce again soon as apparently this new boyfriend had asked her to marry him! Elvis had felt an incredible surge of jealousy when he'd heard that news. He'd tried not to think about the possibility of Georgie dating anyone else, let alone marrying them. Charlie had tried to give him the talk about how he needed to let Georgie go and move on with his own life too. Elvis knew with complete certainty that there was zero chance of him ever letting that happen. That tosser of a doctor could just jog on, and making that a reality would be Elvis' next priority after securing the release of his wife.

After successfully wearing Charlie down regarding his suitability for the mission, he and his team started planning the recovery of Georgie Harte or 'the primary' as Charlie had insisted she be referred to. Yeah whatever Charlie, he'd thought to himself, you can just sod off and leave me to it now, she's still my wife and I'm in charge of this mission now. He felt complete confidence that if she could just keep herself alive he would get her out of there. Just stay alive baby, he thought to himself, remember everything I taught you.

"Primary recovered, I repeat, primary recovered, all is well in the world."

Seeing Elvis, for the first time in two years, was too much for Georgie, in her fragile state. He'd just swooped in and rescued her from the worst nightmare of her life. But now she felt like she had been transferred straight into another one! All the feelings she had managed to suppress somewhere deep inside came flooding back to the surface, she could feel herself drowning in the guilt and pain and grief all over again. Coupled with the grief and guilt over Kiki's recent death those feelings were now greatly magnified. It was truly unbearable.

She had missed him desperately, during those first few months but she'd finally managed to bury her feelings and convince herself that she hated him for walking out on her. Why now, when she was finally getting her life back together? She was happy with Jamie and she could see a real future with him. Now Elvis was back to fuck that all up! She resisted the urge to slap his smug, annoying face, as he revelled in his successful rescue operation by quoting some movie about finding her, no matter where, or how far she was, or some such nonsense. As the helicopter made its way to the hospital in Mombasa she stared down at her hands, stained with Kiki's blood, and wondered who the hell was going to rescue her from this bloody nightmare!

Once she had been checked over at the hospital, Charlie came to visit her. He was relieved to see her in one piece. They discussed what had happened to Kiki and Charlie told her how sorry he was. Just then a movement in the doorway caught Georgie's eye and Charlie turned to see what she was looking at. Georgie quickly turned her head away, she did not want to see Elvis there and she told Charlie as much. She couldn't understand how he had been allowed to be involved in her rescue, much less commanding the team! Charlie explained that the priority was to get her back safely and time was of the essence, they had no time to wait for a replacement team. Charlie walked to the doorway and told Elvis to go. Elvis was not impressed by the idea of not seeing his wife and made that clear to Charlie in no uncertain terms. Charlie firmly suggested that Elvis return to the resort where they were currently stationed and to find the right moment to approach Georgie there when she was discharged from the hospital


	3. Chapter 3

Elvis poked his head through the door of the cafeteria, he scanned the room until he found who he was looking for. "Harte," he called looking pointedly at Georgie. "A word please." Georgie could feel every head in the room turn and look in her direction. She blushed crimson.

"He's looking at you Lane. Is he talking to you?" Asked Fingers, confused.

"Yes, unfortunately." Georgie mumbled in reply, grimacing, as she reluctantly got up to follow Elvis out of the room. Fingers and Monk looked at each other incredulously. "I guess that's her out of circulation then." Said Monk with distinct disappointment.

"What you talking about mate? She was always way out of your league anyway." Fingers scoffed.

Georgie was thoroughly pissed off, what the fuck was he up to now?

"Why would you do that?" She whispered angrily through gritted teeth as she followed Elvis out. He stopped just outside the door with a look of feigned confusion on his face. "Do what?" He queried, all innocence.

"You know what, why did you call me Harte back there in front of all them?"

"That's your name is it not, _Mrs_ Georgina Harte? As we're not divorced and you haven't officially changed it back to Lane, Harte is still your name." He asserted with smug assurance. She really wished she hadn't resisted that urge to slap him before. "Well ... yes ..." she stammered, not quite sure what to say. "But they don't know we were married and they know me as Lane."

"Not 'were married', _are_ married!" Elvis stated firmly. "Well they know now." He announced, obviously pleased with himself. Georgie's mouth fell open in shock. What the hell was he playing at? Then it dawned on her just what his bloody game was. "Oh, I get it." Georgie spat out furiously. "Well if that's what you're up to, why don't you just piss on me and be done with it?"

Elvis couldn't help but laugh, she was on to him. He grinned at her cheekily, leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "Now, there's a thought!" He straightened up and said with a smirk, "Anyway, whilst I am more than happy to discuss your sexual fantasies at a later date, we need to get back to business now. The home office boys want to talk to us about helping the Kenyans chase down Abu - now you've identified him - come on, they're waiting."

Georgie had to practise amazing restraint in dealing with Elvis over the next few days. He and his team escorted her to the hideout that Abu had been traced to and together they watched the Kenyan air force bomb the building to the ground. She felt no sense of justice that Abu was dead - he really should have faced trial for what he did to Kiki - but she felt some relief that that particular nightmare might finally be over.

Before returning to the resort to join back up with her section Georgie asked Elvis if he would help her do one last thing for closure. He guessed that she wanted to see Nafula at the refugee camp one more time. She was surprised when he agreed and he even spirited Kiki's watch from somewhere, for her to give to Nafula as a keepsake. His thoughtfulness touched her and unconsciously she was reminded of the many lovely qualities that had attracted her to him in the early days of their relationship. However, she realised that she could not afford to let him get under her skin. He was too good at that and she needed to keep a distance between them if she were to survive this encounter with him. Only a few more days, she told herself.


	4. Chapter 4

In the days following the mission to get Abu, Elvis had made several attempts to talk to her about their marriage. For some reason he felt that helping her get some closure on her experience meant that they were pals again but Georgie was having none of it. She had made it clear, they were done, she had no intention of going there with him and that she expected him to finally sign the divorce papers that her solicitor had sent him months ago.

Jamie had been facetiming her non-stop since the rescue. She was finding his attention somewhat overwhelming. She had missed him and was keen to get home but he asked so many questions about what had happened to her and Kiki and about how she was coping. He wanted to know all the details of the treatment and tests she'd had at the hospital and was demanding that all the results be forwarded to him to check. Then he'd started asking about the rescue and wanting to know the details of who had rescued her! It was just exhausting and she was just not ready to discuss it with him, or her parents for that matter. She didn't feel comfortable telling them about what had gone on during her kidnap, it was bad enough having to go through it all with the army shrink and she certainly was not going to go into details about the rescue, that was far too risky! So consequently she avoided his calls as much as possible making excuses about the intermittent Wi-fi connection.

Georgie had been furious with Elvis when she realised he had wangled the room next door to hers in the resort, she had told him it was dead creepy and 100% him! However, she was having terrifying nightmares every night and Elvis had even climbed over her balcony one night to check on her, when he heard her screaming through the wall! She had found it easier to tell him some of the things that had happened to her during her captivity, this was a world he understood, unlike Jamie and her parents. Although, she had felt him tense once or twice during her recount, as he digested some of the atrocities she had experienced whilst in the terrorist camp. However, he had not commented nor questioned her, but had just let her talk. He had sat on her bed and stroked her hair, soothing her gently until she had eventually fallen asleep in his arms. When she awoke the following morning, he was gone. She was relieved but disappointed all at the same time. How was that even possible she thought? Happy memories of their earlier life together kept surfacing in her mind, in the quiet moments when she was alone. She was so confused about how she felt about things now, after the life changing experience she had just been through. She just wanted to get home and have some time to sort herself out. Unwelcome emotions were starting to engulf her and she needed to get away from this place, away from Elvis.

Elvis was sick of Charlie continually lecturing him about leaving Georgie alone, who the fuck did he think he was talking to anyway? He'd wound Elvis up so much one day, about Georgie's new boyfriend, that Elvis had done no more than seek Georgie out and demand to know how serious she was about this fucker. Of course, that hadn't gone at all well. She'd tried to walk off while he was talking to her and in his anger he'd grabbed her and dragged her back bodily, getting right in her face, demanding an answer. She'd told him, in no uncertain terms, that it was none of his fucking business! - 'None of his fucking business!' - She was still his wife, everything she did was his fucking business!

He was running out of time and it was starting to unnerve him that he had made very little progress with getting through to Georgie. Now, more than ever, he was convinced that she needed him and he knew that he certainly needed her. It had been such a wake-up call, seeing her photo on that brief. But how was he going to convince her to give him another chance? He'd tried talking to her, he'd tried demanding answers from her. Nothing seemed to work. Admittedly, Charlie might be right about one thing, after what she'd been through, maybe now might not be the best time for her. He would just have to wait till they were both back in the UK and get her to talk to him there. He just didn't like the thought that she had this other bloke back at home who would be waiting for her with open arms. No, he didn't like the thought of that one little bit.


	5. Chapter 5

Georgie was sitting on the beach when she heard Elvis shout to her. She hesitated, then turned to see what he wanted. She noticed he was dressed for travel and had his bags with him. He had obviously been deployed elsewhere. She felt a wave of disappointment flush through her. What the fuck was happening to her? She was with Jamie now. Anyway, Elvis had really wound her off the clock with his caveman routine the day before. He blew her a kiss now in his exaggerated way. She forced herself to turn away and faintly heard him say "I'm sorry." What was he sorry for? Leaving her 2 years ago or his behaviour yesterday? Georgie wasn't really sure. She resisted the urge to look around again and surveyed the scenery in front of her with determination. A woman's scream from a balcony behind spun her round in that direction, just as the first gunshot rang out, followed swiftly by several more. Her army training kicked in instantly and she dived for cover behind her sun bed, shouting for those around her to take cover also.

Elvis had been heading off to the main gate to join his team on their transport to the airport. They were being deployed to Nairobi. He was furious that he had to leave before sorting things out properly with Georgie, plus he was really worried about her. She was clearly suffering some PTSD. The other night when he'd comforted her through her nightmare, he had seen how tortured she was by what had happened to her. He wanted to be with her to help her through that. However, duty called so he would have to leave her for now in Charlie's capable hands. He hoped Charlie would make a better fucking job of looking after her this time and get her home safely to the UK. Elvis would be on home leave shortly and would spend that time making things right with her. After all she would be having several weeks leave after her recent traumatic experience, the army shrink would see to that! Charlie had tried, yet again, to give him the moving on talk this morning! Well, he could forget that. Georgie needed him, he was sure of that and he was going to bloody well be there for her and not let her down this time.

Elvis was disappointed that Georgie clearly wasn't going to let him say goodbye to her properly, so he started to head off to the gate. What else could he do? When he heard the woman's screams he stopped in his tracks and turned, just in time to see the gunman raise his weapon. His first and only thought was that Georgie was in the firing line of the hail of bullets that were now flying between the gunman and the Kenyan security guards. Without a second thought he set off at a run heading to the watchtower that the gunman had now commandeered from the security guard, whom he had shot. He could hear Charlie shouting at him to get down but all he could see was Georgie under fire. He hadn't rescued her from those Al Shabab fuckers only for her to be killed in the crossfire of this dispute. As he reached the top of the ramp leading to the tower, he launched himself at the gunman, taking him by surprise and sending them both flying over the top, heading for the rocks below. Elvis' last conscious thoughts as he sailed through the air, were "Shit! This is gonna hurt." and "I need to make this fucker break my fall." Both of which were absolutely true!

Elvis came round to the sound of Georgie screaming his name. Christ! He felt like he'd been hit by a freight train but at least he didn't appear to be dead, at least not yet anyway. Georgie had his head held still between her knees while she examined his head and neck for possible injuries. "Do you reckon I'll be alright?" He muttered. "Well you weren't alright before you fell, so that's unlikely." She sniped back at him.

"I weren't going to let him shoot you Georgie." Elvis explained. Georgie ignored him while she carried out her thorough investigation of his injuries, all the while shouting orders at those around her for spinal boards and neck braces and demanding to know how long the medevac was going to take.

She travelled with him in the ambulance to the hospital. He was embarrassed by all the fuss, he protested that it was probably only bruised ribs, he'd suffered much worse over the years. But Georgie wasn't having any of it, telling him he could potentially have a punctured lung but other than that he would live on to twat another day! He took comfort in the fact that she sounded more than a little worried about him.

The doctor said he'd been very lucky to only end up with bruised ribs and a hairline rib fracture and advised him that a fall like that could have killed him. He didn't feel that lucky at the moment, his body felt like it was broken and since they'd arrived at the hospital Georgie was being really weird and was giving him the cold shoulder. And Charlie was here now too laying into him for being a mad bastard. He couldn't win, for fucks sake, he was only trying to save Georgie's life!

Georgie was struggling to fight her rising panic. She had barely been able to function normally at the hospital after the initial adrenalin rush was over, that had gotten her through the treatment of Elvis and the others who were injured. The sight of Elvis flying over the top of that watchtower and landing on those rocks... OMG! She thought her heart had stopped and hadn't started beating again until she was absolutely sure he was ok at the hospital. Her reaction had terrified her. She had known that deep down somewhere, she still had some feelings for him but the depth of those feelings? Oh boy, they had come hurtling back at full force slamming into her, knocking her for six. What if he'd died? She was not sure she would have been able to survive that. _She still fucking loved him! W_ ith every bone in her stupid body, nothing had changed, she always had. She was seriously screwed.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that evening after the doctor had dosed Elvis up with painkillers and discharged him, they had a celebratory BBQ at the resort. All of 2 section and Elvis' team were there and even Captain Osman and his men attended. The drinks were flowing and everyone was relaxed and happy, relieved that none of them had been seriously injured. All the guys were giving Elvis banter about being a mad sod and even Georgie pointed out that he'd used that poor kid to break his fall. Was she talking about the crazy fucker who nearly killed her in a hail of gunfire? Elvis thought irritably. Jeez, a little gratitude for him saving her life again, wouldn't go amiss, as he sullenly pointed out to her.

Georgie knew she needed to get out of there, she couldn't think straight around Elvis. She needed some space to clear her head. The perfect moment came when Charlie invited Elvis to choose the next song to be played and he'd looked at Georgie and purposely picked _their_ song, the one they had danced to at their wedding. She couldn't sit through that. She was so irritated, it was a dick move, but so typically him!

Georgie excused herself and headed back to her room. She lay down on her bed and wondered what the hell she was going to do. She wasn't sure she could go back to Jamie now, she did not have strong enough feelings for him, she'd thought she had, until she was reminded today of how she felt about Elvis. It just wouldn't be fair to Jamie or her for that matter. She'd heard the party outside start to wind up a couple of hours after she'd returned to her room. She wanted to be able to sleep and block the world out but that blessed release was denied her. Eventually she wandered out onto her balcony to get some air.

Elvis' voice behind her said, "Don't turn around, just listen. I've loved you from the first moment I saw you and I'll love you to my very last. Seeing your photo on that brief was like a knife to the heart. I couldn't face the thought of losing you without having had the chance to tell you how I still felt about you." His voice faltered slightly, then he continued. "Leaving you was the worst decision of my life and the hardest thing I've ever done but it broke me losing our baby, thinking you'd gotten rid of it. It broke me losing you. I'll regret to my dying day jumping to the conclusion I did about the baby. Why did you let me think that? You should have punched my bloody lights out for being so fucking insensitive. I'm so, so sorry George. I don't know if you can ever forgive me, I know I don't deserve it." He raised his hand to silence her as she started to speak. He continued. "The way I've behaved here hasn't been fair either. I do think you're wrong when you say we're done though, nothing's changed for me Georgie, I'm still madly in love with you. But if you don't feel the same I'll leave and I mean it this time I'll go, I'll let you get on with your life, _if_ you say you don't love me."

During his speech, Georgie had slowly turned towards him, she saw Elvis standing on the neighbouring balcony with tears in his eyes. He looked so sad, so devastated. Her heart ached for him. She said gently, "Loving each other was never the problem Elvis. I loved you then and I love you now. I don't really blame you for what happened, I blame myself. I let you believe I'd killed our baby, I honestly don't know why. It was incredibly cruel. I was so angry at you for assuming the worst and I was just so sad. I felt my life was spiralling out of my control, I was suffocating and it terrified me. I was just a stupid kid who had no business being in a grown up relationship, let alone being married. When I lost the baby, I felt such guilt because I'd not been as excited about the pregnancy as I should have been, or as you were. The guilt and grief were crushing me and at the time I just wanted to deal with it on my own. The easiest way to make that happen was to push you away by letting you believe the worst of me. I've always regretted hurting you that way. I'm sorry...it's actually me who should be asking your forgiveness..." Georgie trailed off finding it difficult to continue speaking.

They both stood in silence for some time processing what they had each heard. Eventually Elvis said. "Come over here so we can talk properly, I'm not sure I can make the climb in my condition." He offered his hand to Georgie as she climbed over to his balcony. They went inside and sat on his bed. She made sure he was propped up to keep the pressure off of his chest. They sat and talked and cried together, for all that they had put each other through and all that they had lost. Eventually Elvis said. "Let's not dwell on the past anymore, it's too painful for both of us. Let's put that behind us now and see what we can salvage for the future, because I really want a future with you Georgie." Georgie nodded and lent towards him to wipe a stray tear from his face. At the same time he was also gently brushing the tears from her cheeks with his fingertips. They leaned into each other and shared a tender kiss. One kiss led to another and before they knew it they were wrapped in each other's arms, trying desperately to make up for the years they had spent apart. Georgie was extremely mindful of Elvis' injuries but he didn't seem to care at all. He finally had his beloved wife back in his embrace and he wasn't holding back!

They spent the night making love and talking. It felt so good to be there in his arms again. But Georgie was still not sure what it all meant. After all, she was virtually engaged to Jamie. What the hell was she going to do about that? And what about her and Elvis, was it possible, could they really make it work this time? What would be different? They were both older and wiser, of course but was that really enough? She just did not know. What she did know, however, was that a future without Elvis in it was unthinkable to her now.


	7. Chapter 7

**This one is a bit angsty I'm afraid but don't worry, there are happier times ahead. Please review - it makes it all worthwhile... x**

 **Manchester Summer 2016**

Georgie had been back home in Manchester for a week. The nightmares were worse than ever, she dreaded closing her eyes at night. Elvis was also at home down in London on sick leave, she wished he were here with her. Her family and Jamie had rolled out the red carpet for her return. She felt relieved to be home but guilt was plaguing her. How would they all react about Elvis' reappearance in her life? She had told him she needed to go home alone and break the news to them gently whilst also spending time trying to work out how she felt about their relationship now. He had not been happy about it but had reluctantly agreed. They were texting each other several times a day and had managed the odd secret telephone conversation but she was missing him so much already.

Her parents had, had a holiday booked for some time and were due to depart within a few days. They had not wanted to go and leave her so soon but she was adamant that she did not want them cancelling their much needed break, after all the stress they'd been through recently with her kidnap. She also wanted them out of the way when she broke the news to Jamie. They adored him and they would only make things much more difficult for her when she gave him the bad news. He was already becoming suspicious of what was going on with her as she had been so distant since her return and had so far rejected all his romantic advances. He knew she was suffering from PTSD and had put her behaviour down to that.

Grace and Max finally decided they would go, they were happy in the knowledge that Jamie was there to look after Georgie. They had complete faith in his ability to care for her following her dreadful experience. As soon as her parents were out of the way, however, Georgie had finally confessed to Jamie about Elvis walking back into her life. As she knew he would be, he was devastated. He told her he refused to give her up without a fight. As they parted, he had pleaded with her to meet up the following day to talk more. Feeling so guilty, Georgie felt like she could not say no, so agreed that he could come over to her parent's house the next evening. Jamie arrived with wine and flowers refusing to believe that it was definitely over between them. They talked until 2am going round in circles as Georgie gently tried to explain that in her heart she would never really be free of Elvis.

Eventually, both exhausted and emotionally drained Jamie asked if he could stay over, just to comfort her through the nightmares he knew she'd been having. With them troubling her more and more and having not slept at all the night before, she agreed to one last night, glad of the company. Getting her parents out of the way, leaving her here alone, might not have been the best plan. An empty house was a frightening prospect when you woke up frequently in the middle of the night in sheer terror. She knew it was the wrong thing to do and wouldn't make the break any easier for him but she was too tired to argue about it. She had no intention of anything happening between them so what would be the harm?

Georgie could hear the siren going off in the distance, Abu was pointing the gun at her head, he was about to pull the trigger but she couldn't work out where that noise was coming from. Suddenly she heard Jamie mumble something about her phone. Why was Jamie here? She was struggling to remember. She reached out, fumbling on her bedside table, for her mobile which she now realised was the source of the noise. She couldn't quite open her eyes but she managed to swipe the phone and get it up to her ear. Elvis' voice snarled down the line at her. "You have 5 minutes to get that fucker out of your bed or I'm coming back in to help him out!" Wait! What? _Back in?_ Where was he? Had he already been in her window, like he did in their early days and seen Jamie in bed with her? Oh my god! This wasn't good. Things were about to get really nasty and it wasn't Elvis who was likely to come out of this worse off. Instantly she was wide awake, jumping out of bed and dropping her phone. Getting Jamie to wake up properly was not easy, although he was drowsily curious as to what she was up to at that hour of the night. "Jamie! Get up, now! Elvis is here and he's coming in, in a moment. He's not going to be happy about you being here."

"It's not his house Georgie, you two are separated and have been for some time. It's not his call." Jamie reasoned sleepily. There was suddenly a loud banging on the front door. "I'm going down to talk to him, before he breaks my parent's door." She said, hurriedly grabbing her dressing gown and flying out of the bedroom. "Please, please get up and get dressed." Georgie implored.

"Elvis calm down." She requested, as she let him in. "It's not what you think. Nothing happened. Anyway, you promised you'd give me time to sort things out." Georgie pleaded.

"Yeah, I agreed to give you some time to talk to your parents and ditch that fucker. Well your parents have gone away and you dumped him yesterday, or so you told me when we spoke earlier. So can you explain exactly why he's currently upstairs in your fucking bed?" Elvis finished with a roar, pointing towards the upstairs.

"We were just talking till really late. We were both tired. Nothing has happened between us, I promise." Georgie replied lamely.

Elvis, seeing red, totally ignored her, pushing past her towards the stairs. "WHERE IS HE? I WANT HIM OUT NOW!" He enunciated every word, as though he were talking to a foreigner and was trying to make himself understood. Just then, Jamie appeared at the top of the stairs doing up his shirt buttons, he glared at Elvis. Elvis made a lunge up the stairs but Georgie threw herself in his path, grabbing his arm. "Please just let him leave Elvis." Georgie begged. "None of this is his fault, he's innocent in all this, he's just been caught in the middle."

"He fucking knew you were married George, he's not innocent." He said shrugging her hand away.

"No, he knew I was separated Elvis, there's a distinct difference."

"You told him we're back together, he knows what he's bloody doing." Elvis assured her.

With great difficulty, she managed to get Elvis to step aside to let Jamie pass.

Jamie hesitated. "I'm not leaving you here with him Georgie."

"Oh you're definitely leaving mate." Elvis promised him. "Door or window, you choose?" Elvis added menacingly.

"Please Jamie, just go. I'll be fine. He won't hurt me. It's you I'm worried about." Georgie assured him, physically pushing him towards the door. "I'll talk to you later, please go. You're just making things worse right now." Jamie looked at her for a moment to satisfy himself that what she was saying was true, he glanced at Elvis who let out a low throated growl. Jamie headed towards the door. "Call me Georgie." He pleaded.

"JUST FUCK OFF!" Elvis shouted, slamming the door behind him.

Georgie collapsed on the bottom stair exhausted. "For fucks sake Elvis, was that really necessary?"

"What? I come all the way up here to surprise you, because I didn't like the thought of you being here all alone and it's me who gets the surprise, when I find that you're not alone at all! You're bloody lucky I didn't suffocate him in his sleep, I Know how to make it look like an accident you know." He confided the last part quietly as though he were imparting some classified information. "Or would you rather I'd just slipped into bed beside the two of you?" He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He had a point, there was little she could say in her defence.

"I'm sorry Elvis, I know I shouldn't have let him stay."

"Oh, you think?" He interrupted, his tone caustic.

"I promise nothing has happened between us since I came home. I told him we were back together. You know how much I love you."

Ignoring her again, Elvis stepped past her and headed upstairs. What was he up to now? "Elvis, where are you going?" He didn't answer but as she caught up with him, he was in her bedroom pulling the sheets off of her bed. "Get some clean bedding!" He commanded. "I'm fucking knackered and I'm not sleeping in that tosser's second hand sheets!" He announced in disgust. Georgie did as he asked. He was clearly very tired, still in pain from his injured ribs and not at all happy about this latest turn of events. She couldn't really blame him.

She replaced the bedding, as Elvis collapsed onto the chair in the corner of her room with his head in his hands. When she'd finished, she went over to him and touched his arm. He shrugged her off angrily. "Don't touch me! I don't want you anywhere near me, smelling of him." He said nastily, wrinkling his nose in distaste. He saw her recoil in shock. He felt a flash of guilt for saying that but she'd fucking hurt him and he wanted to hurt her right back. He just couldn't help himself. He'd finally thought they were getting back on track and now this. He wasn't sure he could take any more surprises like that. "I'm so sorry, I do love you." She whispered with tears in her eyes.

Elvis undressed in silence and climbed into bed, turning away from her. Georgie wondered what to do, should she sleep in her parent's room? Would he want her to come to bed with him? Finally, she grabbed her towel and headed wearily to the bathroom. She hoped that Elvis believed her that nothing had happened. She couldn't stand the thought of hurting him, she had to admit, it didn't look good, her and Jamie sharing a bed. What had she been thinking? She seriously questioned her own sanity at times at the choices she sometimes made. It just hadn't occurred to her that Elvis might turn up, but to be honest, knowing him as she did, it was exactly the kind of thing he did. He was spontaneous and she loved that about him. She took some comfort in the fact that he hadn't walked out and headed straight back to London. She waited until the water was steaming hot, then she climbed in and began to shower Jamie out of her life.


	8. Chapter 8

**My interpretation of Elvis is that he has quite a jealous streak, as shown in his reaction to Jamie in the cafe in S2 and the argument with Georgie about Milan in S3. My Elvis is most definitely based on that Elvis! Personally, I find that Elvis incredibly sexy. The scene where he and Georgie argue in S3 was exploding with sexual tension. He was hard on her but you could see how vulnerable he was when she rejected him at the end of the scene. Had he actually been married to Georgie I believe he would have found it extremely difficult to deal with her being with someone else, even if they had been separated. We also know that he is a tough guy, due to the nature of his job, he's not going to react in a soft and fluffy way in these kind of situations.**

 **Anyway, that said, I hope this makes up for the angst yesterday...**

She lay in bed as the sun came up, she was next to Elvis but trying not to touch him. She couldn't take his rejection again. The way he'd looked at her last night had cut her to the quick. He was now snoring softly but she just lay there wide awake, terrified of going to sleep, she dreaded the nightmares. She wasn't sure he'd be quite as comforting, should she have another bad dream, as he had been in Kenya, not after last night anyway. She desperately hoped that she had not ruined everything with him. She loved him so much, the thought of losing him again was more than she could bear. By 6am she'd had enough of lying there, with her mind in turmoil, so she quietly crept out of bed and tiptoed downstairs to make herself a cup of tea.

Sitting at the kitchen table her mind drifted back to the morning of their wedding. Her parents had been in such a flap, determined to make the day perfect for her. She smiled at the memory. Although they had thought her too young, once she'd made it clear she _was_ going to marry Elvis, her parents had thrown themselves into the arrangements with gusto. The Lane family always liked to put on a good do and even Max had uncharachteristically spared no expense. She remembered walking down the aisle on his arm at Manchester Town Hall, he had looked so proud, she thought he might burst. But her overriding memory of that day was looking up to see Elvis standing there waiting for her with such love shinning in his eyes. He was dressed in his gala uniform and looked so incredibly handsome. She had thought herself the luckiest girl in all the world. How had she let him slip away? She couldn't let that happen again.

She was disturbed from her reverie when she heard Elvis moving around upstairs. She got up and put the kettle back on to make him some tea. But as peace offerings went she knew it was sadly lacking. He was lying in bed looking at his phone, he glanced up as she came into the room. He gave her a crooked smile. "Come here George." He said softly, holding out his hand to her. As she put down his tea, he pulled her into bed beside him and rolled on top of her. "I'm sorry I was such a dick last night." He apologised, rubbing his nose against hers gently. I just love you so much Georgie and can't stand the thought of any other bloke touching you. It was bad enough knowing you'd been with him these last few months but actually seeing him, in your bed with you, last night, was just too much. It really hurt George. I'm still not sure how I managed to control my temper." He confided shaking his head gently.

"I'm so glad you did, I couldn't bear the thought of you ending up in jail for assault. I love you Elvis and I'm so sorry to have caused you that pain but I assure you, absolutely nothing's happened with Jamie since I got home. Since you and I found each other again, I have realised, there is no one else for me Elvis. Only you. It was wrong of me to let him stay though and I can't blame you for being upset. If roles were reversed, I'd have been crushed. I promise, you _can_ trust me, nothing like that will ever happen again."

He nodded his acceptance of her promise, then leaned down and kissed her, gently at first and then with much more passion as she welcomed his tongue into her mouth. He was such a glorious kisser. She felt her legs turn to jelly as he explored her mouth. The weight of his body was pinning her to the bed. She was totally at his mercy and he was obviously determined to make use of that. Every sense in her body was heightened and screaming for his touch. He teased her by prolonging the kiss, then his hands slowly moved down her body, stroking her till she was exploding with desire for him. Oh my god! She had missed him...

They spent most of the next few days in bed, exploring each other's bodies and getting to know each other again. It had been a long time since either of them had been this happy, not since the early days of their marriage. It just felt so right, the two of them together again, a jigsaw missing a piece, that was finally complete. Georgie told Elvis that she could not imagine, not spending the rest of her life with him now and Elvis had nodded commenting that they were useless without each other, they needed to be together. They agreed that they would both do whatever it took to make things work this time regardless of their families, friends or their careers.

They decided that when her parents returned they would talk to them together and then they would head down to London. During their marriage they'd lived in married quarters here in Manchester with Elvis commuting to Hereford, when he was not on tour and when they'd split Georgie had given up their house and moved back to her parents place. This time around they wanted to do things differently. Elvis had a flat in London now, bought with money left to him by his Italian grandparents. He tended to spend a lot of time at Whitehall with counter terrorism command these days, when he was not overseas. Georgie would see if she could transfer down to London and they would make a fresh start, maybe even selling the flat and buying a small house together.

The showdown with her parents had been awful. Elvis had insisted he be there with her but on reflection it might not have been the best idea. Max had almost come to blows with him, he was so angry. They were truly stunned that she'd broken up with Jamie, they loved him like a son. They argued that he'd always adored Georgie and had supported them so selflessly throughout the kidnapping ordeal. Elvis, on the other hand, they loathed. They could never forgive him for walking out on Georgie when she'd lost the baby. They just didn't understand what she could be thinking. Disappointment and fury emanated from them. She couldn't seem to make them understand that it had not been all his fault and that she had pushed him away. Elvis would not let her tell them that she had led him to believe she'd had a termination, he said it was history and none of their business. In reality, he did not want them to think badly of her. He was always trying to protect her, even from her own parent's disappointment.

When she told them it had been Elvis who saved her life, not once but twice, in Kenya, they had calmed down a little. It had gone some way to softening the blow. Eventually though, Elvis had suggested they move to a hotel as the atmosphere in the house was so toxic, he felt terrible that Georgie was having to go through this so she could be with him. Georgie was upset that she could not get through to them and felt guilty that most of this was her fault. There were things she had not told them over the years. It had suited her to let them blame Elvis for it all. She really regretted it now, but she'd have to live with that. She knew they'd come round eventually, they loved her and wanted what was best for her, it might just take a year or two though.

Before they left her parent's house, Elvis had asked her about her wedding rings. He'd had a bit of a snoop round her jewellery box on her dressing table but couldn't find them. He had thought about surprising her with new ones and arranging to renew their vows. But the wedding and engagement rings he'd given her had belonged to his great grandmother and he really wanted Georgie to wear them again. He hoped that she still had them, he would be really hurt if she had thrown them out. However, as soon as he mentioned them, her eyes lit up and she went to her wardrobe and pulled a pretty painted box from the back of the top shelf. Inside were her wedding and engagement rings, in their velvet boxes, some of their wedding photos, the positive pregnancy test and a pair of white baby booties that Elvis had bought when he first knew she was pregnant. Tucked inside one of the booties were a spare set of Elvis' dog tags that Georgie had obviously kept. Elvis felt a lump form in his throat, he was so touched that she had kept these important items safely tucked away and especially that she'd kept his dog tags close to the baby they had lost. They sat on her bed and looked through the memories together, both with tears in their eyes. Eventually Elvis removed the rings from their boxes, he took Georgie's left hand. "Will you wear them again Georgie?" He asked hopefully. Georgie smiled tearfully at him and nodded happily as he slipped the antique platinum and diamond rings back onto her finger. "Now they're back where they belong for always. I love you George, I really don't want a life without you in it." Georgie leaned towards him and kissed him softly. "I love you too Elvis, I always have and I always will. I'm so glad it was you who swept in to rescue me in Kenya." She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

**Only the epilogue to go after this one. Hope you enjoy and please review.**

 **One more tiny bit of angst to finish off the triangle properly and then we'll make it all good, I promise. ;-)**

They were lying wrapped in each other's arms, on the bed in their hotel room, the night before heading off to London. Elvis was absentmindedly playing with Georgie's wedding ring, twirling it round her finger. It was a habit he hand formed since the ring had returned to its rightful place. Georgie knew it was his way of reassuring himself that this was all actually real. She understood and felt the same way. It was hard to believe all that had happened in the month since he found her in that terrorist hellhole. She shuddered at the thought of how that might have turned out, had he not found her when he did. Elvis tightened his arm around her and hugged her closer to him. "You cold babe?" He asked her.

"Not really, I was just thinking that if you hadn't found me in time and I had died there in that camp, my biggest regret would have been never seeing you again. It's made me realise that we can't afford to waste this chance that we've been given." She replied with determination. This time it was his turn to shudder. He really didn't like thinking about the way things could have gone, had he not made it to her when he did. "We won't George." He assured her. "We'll head off to London tomorrow and make our plans for the future, our future, just the two of us - for now anyway. You do still want us to have kids someday don't you Georgie? I mean, just the two of us would be enough for me but I think you'd feel cheated if you never got to experience being a mum. You'd be so bloody amazing at it and I'd love for us to have a little girl, who looks just like you, one of these days..." He trailed off feeling like he was putting too much pressure on her. He was telling the truth about being ok with their family just being the two of them. He could live with that and be so grateful, he'd been given the chance. But he came from a large Italian family where kids were very important. He would love to see their love culminate in a little person, _or five,_ someday.

"Yeah, of course I want kids with you someday." She answered laughing. "I know who you are Elvis Harte, family man extraordinaire! I've seen you with your nephews and nieces. Do you think I could deprive the world, or our potential offspring, of Elvis Harte, _the father_?" She joked, punching him lightly in the shoulder. He grinned and rolled her over so that he could pin her down and tickle her, in revenge for that cheeky retort. He had other plans for how he would continue his torture mission but it was likely that Georgie would find that particular torment much more pleasurable...

Later, as they lay there drifting off to sleep, Georgie said, hesitantly. "I know you won't like it, but in the interest of fresh starts, I really owe it to Jamie to see him one last time and let him know we're leaving." Elvis was quiet for a long time and Georgie wondered if he had nodded off, she lifted her head to look at him. He was staring at the ceiling so she put out her hand and turned his face towards her. She raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Ok." He said

"Ok?" Georgie asked, doubtfully.

"Yeah, Ok. But I'm coming with you, take it or leave it." He said dismissively pulling her into a tight hug.

Georgie had hoped to see Jamie alone but she knew it was best to pick her battles with Elvis, where Jamie was concerned, so she simply nodded and kissed him sleepily.

Jamie had been relieved to finally receive a text from Georgie asking if they could meet at the hospital cafeteria. He'd have preferred somewhere more private but he was on duty anyway and logistically it was the best fit. He had been so worried about leaving her with Elvis the other night but he was not really sure what else he could have done, she clearly wanted him to go and at the end of the day, it was her call, she was a tough cookie and she was a better judge than he of what Elvis was capable of. He'd been texting her several times a day, over the past week but she'd only texted him back briefly once to say she was fine, before arranging this meeting. He loved her so much and couldn't stand the thought of losing her. The kidnapping had shaken her, that much was clear and that bastard Elvis had used the situation to worm his way back into her life. He felt sure that she would have seen through him by now and would be regretting letting him sweet talk her.

He stood as he saw her enter the cafeteria, he tried to embrace her as she reached the table but she shrank away from him looking over her shoulder nervously. "What's the matter?" He looked confused. "Oh, you're not alone then?" He realised, sadly. "I'd hoped we could talk properly."

"Jamie, we've already talked and talked. There really is nothing more to say. I love him, I always have and I always will. The only reason I'm here is to say goodbye. We're leaving tonight. We're moving to London together. I felt I owed it to you to tell you in person. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I really thought we could work but I know now I was just fooling myself. It's always been him. Goodbye Jaime." With that Georgie stood up and started towards the door.

Jamie was shattered, this was all happening so quickly. How could she have let that bastard come between them? Before Kenya they were so happy and on the verge of getting engaged and now she was slipping from his grasp, heading off to London with the man who destroyed her life two years ago. How could this be happening? He leapt to his feet and strode after her. He caught up with her just outside the cafeteria. He put his hand out to grab her arm. "Jamie, don't." She begged. "Just let me go."

Jamie sensed Elvis' presence before he heard the chillingly, calm voice. "Don't touch her!" Elvis was now in front of them shaking his head in warning. Jamie dropped Georgie's arm as if he'd been electrocuted.

"Go and wait in the car George." Elvis said, with a hard edge to his voice. There was no way that Georgie was going to leave Jamie alone with Elvis, not in a million years, she gave him a mutinous look. In turn, he glared back at her.

"You can't leave Georgie, I can't lose you." Jaime said sadly.

"Oh really?" Elvis mocked. "Look mate," he continued smugly, "She was never yours to lose, she's mine, my wife, she's always been mine and she always will be!" "Come on George, it's time to go." Elvis said firmly, taking her hand and leading her away.

Jamie felt like he had been punched in the stomach, he felt sick. What the hell just happened? He really had lost her, the love of his life. What an idiot he'd been to fall for her in the first place. Looking back now, it was obvious, even though he'd asked her again and again, she'd always resisted pushing her divorce through. She hadn't been over Elvis at all. Elvis was right, she'd never been his, however much he'd wished she was.

Elvis opened the passenger door for her. "Get in the car George!" He snapped. "What the fuck did you ever see in that tosser?" He wondered out loud. Georgie made no move to get in the car. Poor Jamie, he really was a lovely guy, he just wasn't her guy. But she wasn't about to get into that with Elvis now, he wasn't in the right frame of mind. "You didn't have to do that Elvis, I could have handled him without you jumping in with both feet." She offered, clearly annoyed.

Elvis scoffed at that. "Yeah, the last time you handled him, he ended up spending the night in your bed, I seem to recall - just get in the fucking car George!"

"Oh give it a rest Elvis, I've already told you I'm sorry. Anyway nothing would have happened here in the middle of the hospital cafeteria." She said, exasperated. "You didn't have to give him the 'she's mine' speech and rub the poor sods nose in it." She'd never forget the look on Jamie's face as Elvis had taunted him with that. She felt so guilty about how she'd treated him. He really hadn't deserved it.

"Of course I fucking did George! It's true and he needed to bloody hear it. I don't know why you're worrying about him. Anyway if you'd waited in the car like I told you to, you wouldn't have had to see that."

"Elvis, let's just get one thing clear, we're not at work now, so I don't _have_ to follow your bloody orders!" She reminded him rolling her eyes and shaking her head incredulously.

Elvis just shrugged and raised an eyebrow. "Okay then, _please_ will you get in the car?" He said sarcastically holding up his hands in surrender. She gave him a withering look and climbed in, saying. "You shouldn't be driving in this mood, we'll end up having an accident. Let's find somewhere to get some dinner before we set off."

The last thing Georgie felt like doing was eating, especially after that confrontation but she needed Elvis to calm down properly before starting off on their journey south. She knew it had been a mistake to let him come but it would have been worse if he'd found out she'd met up with Jamie behind his back. She had her work cut out getting him past his jealousy over her relationship with Jamie. It was going to take time but at least that would be easier down in London, away from here. She hadn't even asked him about the relationships _he'd_ had during their time apart because, quite frankly, she didn't want to know. What was the saying... ignorance is bliss. Just thinking about it, made her feel distinctly ill. So she understood how difficult it must have been for Elvis, having to confront her relationship with Jamie. To be honest, she was secretly quite proud of how he'd handled the situation. Although he'd come close, he hadn't committed any violence and for that, he got top marks in her book.

Her mood lifted, now they'd dealt with her family and Jamie, they could move on with their new life together. It was certainly never going to be dull with Elvis by her side that was certain. Georgie smiled at that thought. She glanced sideways at him to see if he'd calmed down. He caught her looking and turned to give her a crooked smile. Her heart melted instantly. "Am I forgiven then Mrs Harte?" He asked putting his hand high up on her thigh, sending bolts of lightning straight to her groin. He bloody knew she couldn't resist him. Her returning smile told him all he needed to know. His eyes returned to the road and he started singing along to the radio happily tapping his hands on the steering wheel.

Georgie sighed happily, my god, she thought, he could be bloody infuriating at times but at the end of the day, he was all she could ever want or need. She couldn't believe how lucky they were, that they'd found each other again and been given this second chance. One thing was for sure, she wasn't going to screw it up this time!


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogue**

As it turned out, Abu had not been killed in the Kenyan airstrike and had returned to the UK to plan a terrorist attack, in Manchester no less. Georgie's intel from her time in captivity was invaluable to counter terrorism command and she returned to Manchester with Elvis quite quickly, as his team were asked to work on the case, due to their prior experience with Abu. When Georgie had found out Abu was still alive she had made contact with his ex-girlfriend, Saira, to see if she could shed any light on his whereabouts. It was a stroke of luck that this led to Abu's demise when he tried to detonate a suicide bomb at Saira's university graduation ceremony. Georgie had worked out, at the last minute, what he was planning and raced to the scene with Elvis who, yet again, risked his life to protect his beloved Georgie.

Elvis had been shot that day, saving Georgie from Abu, who had held a gun to her head. Georgie had been distraught, thinking that she'd lose him but Elvis had no intention of leaving her so soon and made a full recovery. There was one difficult moment though when Elvis was rushed into the ER at the hospital in Manchester, with a worried Georgie by his side, to be confronted by one of the duty doctors who was none other than Jamie! When Elvis came round and saw who it was he whispered to Georgie "Oh for fucks sake! Just kill me now, _he's_ going to anyway and _he'll_ make it bloody hurt!" Georgie, full of pent up adrenalin and fear for Elvis, got some very strange looks when she laughed to the point of hysteria, whilst Elvis was still receiving his life saving treatment. But to Elvis, hearing Georgie's laugh, was the best medicine he could imagine.

Once Elvis was discharged, they had settled in London and continued their respective careers for the next year, although they both found it less and less appealing having to be apart so much. Elvis was undercover in India and Pakistan for a while, then finished off his tour in Afghanistan, tracking down a Taliban war lord, whilst Georgie went on a humanitarian mission to Nepal. She was glad of the distraction of her posting, helping to keep her mind off of Elvis' very dangerous deployments. Luckily, both their tours were successful but uneventful and they returned home within weeks of each other, relieved to be back in each other's company again.

Georgie was finally learning to manage her PTSD with Elvis' help. He was amazing, spending hours talking to her about her fears and comforting her through her nightmares. He was so patient with her and tried everything he could think of to relieve her anxieties, but it was in his arms that she felt safer than anywhere else.

Eventually they had agreed that they would like to start a family and so Georgie retired from active duty and transferred to a post training new recruits at Pirbright. Elvis was given a permanent posting to counter terrorism command based in Whitehall with only the occasional overseas deployment, to train and brief overseas operatives. They had sold the flat in London and had bought a large run down house, to do up, on the outskirts of south west London, within easy reach of both their workplaces.

Georgie's parents had come round quickly to the idea that Georgie and Elvis were back together. They realised with the couple living down in London, if they did not give him another chance, they were not going to be seeing much of their daughter. She was far too precious to them for that to be allowed to happen. Georgie had eventually told her parents the full story about her and Elvis' break up which made them see a different side to the whole situation. Elvis taking a bullet for Georgie during the Abu siege had also gone a long way to endearing their son-in-law to them. It was clear that he loved her and was willing to lay down his life for her, he had proven that on more than one occasion.

Consequently, it was Grace who was on hand to help out when Elvis and Georgie's son was born, exactly 2 years to the day that Elvis had found Georgie again in Kenya. Luca Harte was followed 18 months later by his baby sister, Elise.

Elvis had Luca sitting on his shoulders as he entered the maternity unit to collect Georgie and Elise. "Us boys are here to take our two best girls home." He said dropping Luca onto the bed next to Georgie. "Mummy and baby home." Luca repeated launching himself into Georgie's arms. "Are you ready to go then Mrs Harte?" Elvis asked scooping baby Elise into his arms and leaning down to plant a kiss on Georgie's lips.

"I couldn't be more ready." She replied with a dazzling smile.

Later that evening they were all four cuddled up on the sofa at home. Georgie looked up to see Elvis staring down at her with such a strange expression on his face. "What is it Elvis?" She asked, concerned.

"I was just thinking how bloody lucky I am to have you and the kids and our life together and how it nearly didn't happen."

She reached up and stroked his face tenderly. "Well thankfully it did, my love." she assured him.

"I know." He smiled. "You're here though aren't ya Mrs Harte, all is well in the world…"

 **I've so enjoyed writing this and sharing it with you all. I will really miss this incarnation of Elvis and Georgie. Thank you so much for your lovely reviews.**

 **I already have a new story on the go, which also involves a marriage for Elvis and Georgie set around S3, so watch this space.**

 **As you can tell, I'm hardly bitter at all that they never got to marry in the show. ;-) x**


End file.
